The invention relates to a means for slowing down and/or detouring water currents. More particularly, this invention relates to a jetty that is built in an angular manner in relation to the edges of a sea, lake, bank or estuary of a river, and to its method of preparation.
More often, this type of means is constructed perpendicularly in relation to the banks. It is commonly designated by the name jetty and comprises piles of stones, possibly held by metallic grills or by coatings of asphalt or other materials. The jetties thus obtained are satisfactory in regard to stability but pose a shipping problem which considerably increases their cost. It was then proposed to replace the stones by sand bags which are easier to handle, however, the sand bags are less resistant to erosion and are relatively costly.